


Unbreakable Strings

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Secrets, Soulmate AU, TheKingdomofShipping, gagging, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku wakes up 3700 years later completely alone. Not even his soul mate is with him. Lucky for him, that doesn’t last too long.





	Unbreakable Strings

3700 hundred years and all he could do was count. Think and count. Think and count. It wasn’t easy for Senku, but he bared it. When he had woken from his stone prison, he found nothing on his hands. There was no red string. No feeling of a second in the air. Just silence. For the first time ever, he was truly alone. Soulmate was a word everyone in the world used for the linking of two humans. Some people had one or maybe even two. When Senku woke up on his 11 birthday, he was surprised to find that he, too, was fated this way. There was a science behind it. The human brain creating signals that retrieved the same flow of them back. It was almost like a fine tuned radio with its own personal signal that only another could receive. 

Senku loved it. He started trying to communicate immediately. Whether he loved whoever was on the other end of the string or not was irrelevant. This was a remarkable phenomenon after all. 

_Hello? Is anyone there?_

A rougher voice, one obviously changing into adulthood. He was surprised he wasn’t the first to make contact, but relieved it came so soon. Senku and his soulmate shared a lot together. It was hard to have lucid dreams every night, but the more Senku tried, the easier it became. His soulmate was just a blur. All but his hand showing their link was so hard to make out. Even so, the two had meaningful conversations. They grew on each other. And before Senku even knew it, he found his heart beating fast thinking about that blur. Found himself wondering if Shishio was doing okay. If he had eaten or if he had something on his mind.

That’s the first thing he remembered when he woke up from his stone capsule. Now he was alone. It didn’t take long to push past that fact. Even after six months had gone by it was still taking time to heal from it. To not feel lonely at every turn. Even before the stone world, when he talked to himself the excited emotion would translate to Shishio somehow. No signals received though. When he saw Taiju running up to him the day he was revived he had asked him how he felt. 

Taiju had many strings attached to him. That’s what he had told Senku anyways. None of them led to Yuzuriha, but that didn’t matter to the straight laced teen. Senku never thought it did matter to fall for your soulmate. Nothing mattered because love wasn’t related directly to it. Taiju and Yuzuriha was his favorite example of that. 

“I can’t see any of them, it feels weird not to see all of those strings going every which way.” Taiju got to laugh it off. He wasn’t attached to any of them emotionally. No, the one he wanted was there. Sitting in her shell, waiting to be saved. 

“Let’s get to work.” Perhaps he couldn’t save his soulmate just yet. But the least he could do was help his best friend. It was the first step to save mankind. Senku had always loved hitting two birds with one stone.

Senku had accepted his fate a year later. Surrounded by hungry lions that were desperate to stay the top of the food chain. 

“I remember this guy from TV: the primate high schooler.” 

They poured the revival fluid on him. Senku didn’t think it was going to work so fast. The lions glare at him, almost afraid but not scared enough to turn tail. 

“This is it.”

The stone cracks. He looks back in shock. 

“What’s the situation?” 

“Lions from your nine o’clock to your two o’clock!” Senku can’t be thinking twice about what he’s doing right now. Even though that voice sounds so familiar. Even though he was excited. The enemy was right in front of him. 

“Okay.” And in a flash he was seeing a ripped beast of a man, throwing his fist into a lion. He was shocked and stares at it’s now lifeless body. Who the hell is this guy again? 

“I’m Tsukasa Shishio.” 

Senku stops breathing. It couldn’t be. No, there wasn’t a high percent chance of it. Still, there was no mistaking that voice. His eyes travel down to that outstretched hand. Taiju already has a hold on it. But he can still see it. That string. The one that was undoubtably winding up his own finger also had its soft but unfailing hold on Tsukasa’s pinky. They catch eyes. Silent talk. After 3700 years he guesses those extra communicative feelings had dulled. Something about it makes him want to cry. But he doesn’t. Taiju doesn’t have to know yet. They needed to be alone. He couldn’t do what he wanted to in front of anyone else. 

“Surnames mean nothing in this world, I’m Senku.” It was forced. Tsukasa gives him a smile.

It was by the sea. Tsukasa stood, unbothered by the violent push and pull of the ocean around his ankles. He remembers the day they pronounced his sister fatally ill. The day when all hope was lost among them all. And the absolute confusion coming from the other end of the crimson thread around his finger. He had never meant to hurt him. There was too much he wanted from him at that time. Love, comfort, certainty that he would always be there. That Tsukasa would never have to fear being alone again. Or maybe that he could miraculously give him the answer that would allow his little sister to live normal again. 

"I didn't know you were famous." Senku doesn't come close to him. Maybe he's afraid that this is too real or maybe too surreal. Like Tsukasa would drop into the seafoam and reincarnate with his mermaid sister.

Tsukasa laughs, "then we wouldn't be playing fair, you could easily find me."

"Maybe so." Senku let's their eyes finally meet. It's shocking, and he feels like their strings had been planted in their eyes. It was like seeing an old friend. Senku finally felt that security there. The loneliness being washed away by waves of emotion he hadn't felt in a year. A whole year and he had forgotten what it felt like. Tsukasa feels it too. Eyes widening and hand daring to stretch out and touch him. They hadn't been able to touch yet. Tsukasa wants to hold him. Before he can lay a finger on him, there is a distant yelling. 

"Senku! I collected lots of shells!" They look over. Although disappointed, Senku grins, proud that Taiju managed to grab up so many in such little time.

They hadn't even discussed it, but they were in agreement their third couldn't know. Senku had always been a bit too discreet when talking about his soulmate. He wanted to keep those feelings to himself. It was strange and selfish, but this person was his first love and he had managed to cross time and still find him. Taiju would be okay finding out later- that's what he hoped anyways. Sometimes he couldn't accurately predict how the big guy was going to react. 

They get time alone again that night and Taiju had already fallen fast asleep. The unpolluted sky freckles lights above them. Senku, for the first time in awhile, feels absolutely insecure.

Tsukasa isn’t hesitant. He is sure about every move he makes. He is sure Senku will tell him if he is uncomfortable. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been intimate before. This time it was in person. It wasn’t just blurs touching makeshift light that was supposed to be the other. It wasn’t just some feeling in the back of your throat or mind. It was honest to goodness real. It almost brings a tear to the primate man’s eyes when he touches Senku for the first time. His pale skin was smooth and unbitten by stubble. Just like a cliche scientist. Senku isn’t smiling, but he’s enjoying it. He leans into those warm, calloused hands. 

“You’ve waited so long for me, I’m sorry, I never wanted you to feel so alone.” Not like he did in the past. When his heart fell into pieces and sunk into the bottom of the Mariana Trench. 

“I wasn’t lonely, I didn’t have time.” Ah, there he was being so snarky with his feelings. It was written all over his face that he was lying. Even he knew that. 

“Senku, I want to tell you this properly for the first time in 3700 years,” Tsukasa leans in close to him, “I love you.” Their lips meet and a relaxing bliss befalls them. 

Senku doesn’t want to break it. He puts his arms around Tsukasa‘s neck. It’s funny to the taller man that Senku’s expression looks annoyed when they stop kissing. 

Instead of connecting their mouths, Tsukasa opts to running his tongue up the other’s neck. Senku grips into his back and grunts. His face is getting a pink tint to it.

Senku wants to stop him. But no excuse would work. Taiju could sleep through a hurricane. It’s not like he didn’t want this to happen. Tsukasa was just as greedy as he was. Greedy with him. Feasting on every bit of skin he could get to from where he was. It lulls Senku into tilting his neck for him. There was no use fighting it. His whole body was begging him. 

“Tsukasa, this is making me insufferably hot.” He half laughs into his ear. 

“Okay,” was his response. He curls his fingers into the fasten of Senku’s clothes. Slowly but surely he helps remove them. They were making his dear Senku much too hot. His body is beautiful, and Tsukasa is wasting no time to make it his own.

There’s no questioning the future of events now. Senku was ten billion percent certain of himself. He wanted Tsukasa. He wanted him to be there to hold him through the nights he couldn’t forget the sounds of the city. And every time he heard it his brain redirected into that sad pit he refused to fall into. Tsukasa wants nothing more than to manifest a new being and fusing with this lithe man below him. But this was no cartoon fairytale. 

Senku is hard and pressing against him. There was no way they can do everything he wanted in this world. Not without it hurting and causing all sorts of other problems. But he wanted Tsukasa on him. Around him. Inside him. 

Tsukasa takes the hint. He lifts his knee to help his soulmate get the friction he needs. It hurts his back, but he manages to continue ravishing that pale neck. He nips and bites and sucks, aiming to claim him for himself. 

“Shit, fuck,” Senku feels that instinct to keep rutting himself on Tsukasa’s knee. His hips have a mind of their own despite him getting out of breath from all the excitement. He moans when Tsukasa bites down hard on his neck. It’s not something he expected to enjoy so much. But the signal gave way to a whole lot more. 

He grips hard at the lion coat of the others. Grinding his now leaking cock against Tsukasa was embarrassing. The more he did it the better he feels. Bursts of lightening ripple through him. He moans Tsukasa’s name so low he barley registers he’s doing it himself. 

“I’m right here Senku, I’m right here for you.” Tsukasa whispers to him. 

Senku gasps and lets out a body shaking cry. He holds tight onto Tsukasa as he orgasms. It gets on the both of them but neither of them care.

Senku collapses to his knees. His legs felt like jello. Tsukasa leans down to help him up but he’s stopped. Senku is pulling at the clothes covering his own erection. 

“I love you too.” Senku looks up at him, hesitant to even say it out loud. There was no use in hiding it, even if it was embarrassing. Tsukasa smiles and runs a hand through those platinum jade locks. He wonders how Senku managed to get his hair up like that. He allows him to find his cock beneath his clothes and is shocked at how bold he’s being. Every touch sent jolts through him. But watching Senku beneath him like this put so much excitement in his heart he could probably just cum from this. Senkū wastes no time. He licks up Tsukasa’s length and watches his eyes dilate above him. Senku grins and teases him, running his tongue around the head of his cock. Tsukasa tenses, resisting the urge to force himself into Senku right then and there. Although that sounded nice, it wouldn’t allow Senku to enjoy it as much as wants to. 

Senku isn’t skilled at this at all. The most he’s done is practice on toys and watch videos on the computer. Still, he opens wide and takes Tsukasa’s cock into his mouth. It’s thick, and hurts his jaw. But it doesn’t taste as bad as he thought it would. The grip on his hair tightens a bit. It was enough to get his attention. 

Tsukasa can’t help the small moan that comes out when Senku looks up at him. Those red eyes look soft when they’re staring up at him, knowing he’s taken all he can inside his mouth. Senku tried to move like this. He tries to keep eye contact as he bobs his head. Up and down up and down. Tsukasa felt like he was in heaven and getting pleasured by the prettiest angel. He watches his expression scrunch up when he thrusts up and into the back of his throat. Senku whined with tears in his eyes. It only made Tsukasa want to do it again.

Senku takes it as a challenge though, and starts taking in more than he can handle. Spit is dripping down his chin. He gags and gags and gags, trying hard to please his soul mate. Tsukasa was gone. He had enough sense not to go ahead and skull fuck Senku, but damn if he wasn’t entranced. No matter how hard he gagged, Senku kept trying. The feeling ran around his whole body. 

“Can you swallow?” He asks and Senku only stuffs his mouth further in response. Tsukasa tried to help them along, moving his hips in time. He was beginning to think that Senku got off on the gagging. He looks down again to see those crimson eyes were filled with water. All of that gagging had definitely triggered it. It was a lovely expression, and it’s what tips him over the edge. Despite his determination, Senku isn’t ready for all of his load. It’s hot and slimy and is forcing its way down his throat. He pulls off and feels it streak across his face. He coughs. Tsukasa pets him for doing a good job. Even if he couldn’t take it in the end. 

Senku looks up at him, “this is kind of gross.” It was hot. But it was still gross. 

They go down by the river to clean up. Tsukasa watches out for them. He knew if a predator were to come around while Senku was alone, there was a high chance he wasn’t going to get away. Just like how he had protected him the moment he had been revived. 

“I want you to know, we can’t get too touchy feely in front of Taiju.” 

“Is there a problem with us being together?” It wasn’t uncommon for people in the past to put down soulmates that were of the same sex. Rather, they were usually told they were lying because they were purposely going against the laws of nature or something like that. 

Senkuu laughs and shakes his head. “No, he’s too soft and wouldn’t stop crying, I’m ten billion percent sure there would be so many questions we wouldn’t be able to keep up.” He was just wiping the cum from his lower body. 

They agree. They’d tell Taiju eventually. Or maybe just let him slowly find out on his own. Tsukasa liked the guy, he had a strong heart. It was almost hard to believe his scientist soulmate was his best friend. Then again, Senku was more good hearted than he alludes to being. 

He looks over his shoulder and admired his small, lean body. Tsukasa could just wrap around him with no problem. Senku doesn’t mind him staring. He even puts on a little bit of a show for him. Stretching and just daring him to sweep him off of the river bed and connect with him one more time. Alas, they both knew they needed to get to bed. If not, they would end up hurting each other in the fray of passion.

The first time Senku felt his heart break was ironically the next day. They were on the beach once again. Taiju gathering shells and other things Senku asked him to get. Tsukasa was in front of him again, half in the ocean. The water was calm against him. Senku watches him. He had so many questions yet so little time to ask. There was so much to do. 

“Seashells never belonged to anyone,” it sounds so sad coming from his mouth. Melancholy was written all over his face. Senku knew this story he was telling. He doesn’t know how, but he knew. The stone mans head rolls towards him and he pauses.

“We both know what you just did.” He’s saying, like he feels he’s said a million times before. “That may have looked like a statue but you just killed a man.”

“All the old people of this world are tainted.” Senku frowns. 

He stops Tsukasa’s fist from killing another. He looks up at him. He’s not sure whether to be harsh or soft. The string between them seems to flow in the sun. 

“I want to save everyone.” It comes out of his mouth. Their eyes are locked onto each other. 

And then Taiju comes with the nitric acid. When Senku lies to him about how much they needed of the acid, he can’t help but feel hurt by his own actions. 

For all he knew, Tsukasa would kill him to achieve the world he desired. He looks up to Taiju and the statue of Yuzuriha. Soul mates were good. But in the end, you really did get to choose who you wanted to be with. He looks down to his finger. The string runs off into the woods and fades behind the trees. He can’t hide. 

He revives Yuzuriha. She’s ready to go along and fight with them. 

“You two can run and be together or... you can stay and fight.” Senku would just give away their location. There was no way to get rid of this attachment. No way to pull it off and run along with them. “I’ll be honest, the most logical option would be for the two of you to run.”

“You couldn’t come with us?” Yuzuriha has always been hopeful. And maybe if she hadn’t just been revived she would have already noticed. 

“Tsukasa and I are soulmates. I’d only lead him right to you.” 

“WHAT!!!” Both of them yell in unison. 

Senku opens his mouth to explain but nothing comes out. Tsukasa has already returned and started. 

“Breaking agreements already I see?” 

“Wait- like a soul mate agreement? Senku that’s your soul mate!” Taiju yells out, pointing to Tsukasa. 

Yuzuriha was blushing, embarrassed to actually be in the presence of two soul mates in this stone world. It was cute to her. 

“We _are_ soulmates, there is nowhere you can run that I couldn’t find.” 

Senku balls his fist up. How had this sweet daydream been shrouded in the mist of a nightmare? Senku knew soulmates were too good to be true.

“But in this world, I wouldn’t want to have to find you again. And if I did, I’m afraid it wouldn’t be for anything good.” Tsukasa takes a step towards Senku, who looks up at him. Betrayal struck through his eyes. He stops and frowns, “I’ve been thinking hard about our conversation... I’ve decided that if you want to save everyone then... that’s fine with me.” It’s obviously hurting him to say it, “let’s do it together Senku, no lies or secrets or heartbreak... as long as we are able to be together.” 

Senku looks up at him. He couldn’t help but feel inclined to believe him. He doesn’t get high hopes yet. “What’s with the sudden change of heart?”

Tsukasa holds up his hand, letting the answer flow with the small wind. It runs right to him. “I couldn’t live with myself, knowing you are feeling this pain.” 

He’s relieved. So relieved if he wasn’t careful he’d cry. When he hears a sniffle he looks back to see Taiju and Yuzuriha holding each other and sobbing. Of course they’d act like this. They might as well be soulmates. 

“Okay, I like that option.” He meets Tsukasas eyes. Maybe his emotions had been brought up and down today. And his soul mate was different than him in ideals. But maybe it’d all work out. Happily ever after was a fantasy. But for once, a part of him didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I originally wrote this in the live writing channels of The Kingdom of Science discord server!!! I hope you enjoyed it :D (although I feel like it’s not my best work lol)  
And if you’re interested in the server feel free to join!
> 
> To join The Kingdom of Shipping discord server:  
[Click here!](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)


End file.
